


Sisterly Suspicions

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Changelings, Demons, Devils, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Mythology References, Secret Identity, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: “Yes. I would be. So, you’re going to explain why I’m right. Why you’re here.” Her tone barely changed as she spoke.“And why should I do that?”“Because if you don’t, I’ll send you back to whichever layer of hell you crawled out of in such a way that not even my brother could save you.” She barely even blinked, her voice dripping with a venom, black dead eyes staring down Galahads.Annie confronts Galahad regarding something she discovered about him





	Sisterly Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

It’d been their second anniversary since Percival had joined the mix, and as they had decided to do last year, had planned a fancy celebration. They’d bought the fanciest new clothes they could afford and splurged out on going to a meal in a high profile, black tie only restaurant. It’d been a fun evening for Galahad. More fun than he’d been expecting as he wandered into the backdoors of the stores. Cornelius who had fallen fast asleep, pressed up against his chest held bridal style, Percival walking beside him in the peace and quiet. They’d tried to stay quiet stumbling in, only slightly buzzed but still in a joyful mood as they began making their way into the main library, stopping a little seeing a few lights still on inside  
“Hello?” It was Percival to call out, stilling for a moment in case of trouble  
“It’s me fuckface!” A voice called back. Familiar to her brother, the group stepped out to find Annie lounging across one of the couches, sitting back up once they stumbled in  
“What’s up fucker? Why are you here?” Percival smiled, keeping his voice down to not wake Cornelius  
“I needed to talk with Galahad” That caused Galahad’s interest to be drawn from his adorable boyfriend sleeping against his chest to the girl  
“Me?”  
“Yes you. I need to have a one to one with you, it’s rather important” She gave a reassuring smile to him that he could swear felt off in the back of his mind. Sure, Annie was nice, having gotten past the point of shovel talk for a while now, but this was…unusual for her to just call for him instead of Percival joining them.  
“Very well, can you take…?” He looked to Percival who nodded, arms hooking under Cornelius as they traded his sleeping form between them, mindful of his delicate dress.  
“I’ll see you upstairs” With a kiss to the lips, Percival was gone, leaving them both alone as Galahad made his way over to Annie.

 

“This is unlike you to pull me away separately from the group Annie. Should I be worried?” Galahad chuckled, Tone light as he began unbuttoning his suit jacket.  
“I would very much, _Seire_.” Galahad’s blood run cold in his veins as she spoke, voice stone cold and threatening, draining the warm feeling of from the air. His eyes darkened as he left a growl from his throat, fingers tingling as they threatened to tear into her where she stood.  
“Of course, you’d be the psycho bitch to find out.” He snarled at her, claws scraping into the fabric of his jacket, threatening to tear the garment.  
“Yes. I would be. So, you’re going to explain why I’m right. Why you’re here.” Her tone barely changed as she spoke.  
“And why should I do that?”  
“Because if you don’t, I’ll send you back to whichever layer of hell you crawled out of in such a way that not even my brother could save you.” She barely even blinked, her voice dripping with a venom, black dead eyes staring down Galahads.

 

It’d been years since Galahad had felt this. Had known this level of _fear_. Knowing damn well that no matter the blood that ran through his veins, no matter the power he wielded over the woman that sat across from him, who no matter her power he could _rip to pieces_ if he willed it - he was not the most powerful person in the room and the thought terrified him, an all too familiar feeling of a home he’d ran from.

 

He slowly sat across from her, his fingers fidgeting against the blazer jacket, nails scraping over the buttons nervously  
“Well where do you want me to begin then? How much do you already know?” He folded his arms over his chest, attempting to hold some form of composure against the shapeshifter.  
“It was rumored not too long ago that an arch-demon had managed to create offspring, and not only were they adults but they were _active_ within the mortal planes. He’d made three princes. Vephar, Balaan, and Seire. Three brothers built of flesh, blood and bone. But they were just rumour and no matter how much The Reckless were sent after them, we found no traces of them. However, I was right. You’re Seire. Aren’t you? That’s your true identity”  
“No. I am no more Seire than you are any of _your_ false identities, Skinwalker. At least not anymore. I am Galahad now.” He scowled, watching her for any sign of movement or indication. He thought momentarily about lying, but knew too well she would see through him, she always could. Always did.  
“Very well. Then where are your brothers? What are they? Are you? What is the full story here?”  
“It’s pretty much as you said – An arch demon, my sire had managed to have children. I’m presuming these rumors appeared when I made my escape of the hells.” He thought back to the time before, licking his lips, his throat and mouth dry from the nerves and fear shooting through his system.

“Though there is little time between us, I am the youngest of my brothers. Vephar, the oldest is an Absalomus demon – Emotionless, stone cold calculator. The diplomatic one. well at least as diplomatic as demons get. He would feed upon the magic of creatures, drawing it out leaving nothing more than a shriveled husk of a being. He is The Brother of Blood, as our father saw it fit to only allow him to dine on the blood of his victims, knowing it was the best way to draw the magic out” Annie’s eyebrows raised at this  
“An Absalomus? I don’t think I’ve heard of one before”  
“Absalomus were the first vampires – or rather, what became vampires. They’re rare, but still around” he answered, watching her in hopes of her displaying some kind of hint that she was pleased or displeased with his answer. When nothing but silence came, he continued

“Balaan, an Igneous – A brutal little bastard with more anger issues than vogue has magazines. Not a fighter but a master tactician, A leader. He was raised to only eat the bones of the beings he killed, his fire magic so hot it could melt the flesh from the bone in seconds. Igneous are a strand of the Succubus line, from the Lilim, I think Ifrit got involved somewhere along the line, I don’t know I don’t really _care_. They’re rare but around. I can’t tell you why the sire made him devour bone, but it satisfied him, and he gained sustenance, but as a succubus line mostly if not exclusively fed off lust. And I highly doubt it had intended to be a _dick joke_ of all things.” Galahad looked away, avoiding Annie’s face as her intelligent eyes worked out what title that left him.  
“And that leaves you. Seire. The Brother of Flesh.” The name left a bitter taste in his mouth at Annie even daring to bring up his once title.  
“Yes. To get specific, I'm a Nickar demon.”   
“You’re a sea demon? Aren’t Nickar’s the one that drown people and lead sailors to their deaths, often confused with mermaids?” Annie's voice held a suspension of disbelief as she spoke  
“Yes. We don’t lure like Mermaids did, we took control of them in their dreams and manipulated them into our will. This is such a surprise you…?” Galahad asked, watching her as she, if only ever so slightly relaxing back into the comfortable friendship they had built.  
“No, it’s just several things about you make s _o_ much more sense. Like why you fell in love with a storm god, a part-water nymph and why when you ran away from hell your idea of a free life was browsing the along the _northern coasts_ of all places like you're a little old man on holiday” This caused Galahad to laugh, the lump in his throat disappearing momentarily as she, with only a few words, had relaxed the air around them.

“But where does the flesh come from?” She continued within seconds of her previous statement, able to bring the room back to a nervous standstill  
“I don’t know, take a guess Annie." He snapped at her, watching as her body stiffened on edge and the glint of a knife within arms reach caught his eye. He shrunk back into his seat a little, before continuing to speak  
"The Blood brother dines on blood, The Bone brother dines on bone, I’ll give you one guess as to what I was forced to dine off. I don’t even get much sustenance off of it, I don’t with anything I eat – It’s just something I ate. I wasn’t exactly given a choice in my diet, I feed off of dreams mostly the flesh eating was just…something I was expected and forced to do” He grumbled, voice going quiet  
“Given my Sires position, it makes me a greater demon or an ‘Archdemon’ as mortals called it. It doesn’t matter if I’m a Nickar or not. Great Demons get a kick or high off of causing others pain. Anyone can be like that, but they…. I loved it. Still…love it. It’s like an addiction, it’s in my blood. Too deeply ingrained to stop. At one point I realized I wasn’t even eating it to get anything that I could actually thrive off, I did it for the high that the pain I caused gave me, enjoying the hunt and the fear too much. I can’t even place what had _caused_ me to stop, I just felt I had to. I don’t know if it was the good of my heart, or what.” Galahads voice was quiet, slow, focused on his words. His eyes moved back to Annie, watching for her reaction as she shuffled slightly in her seat, bringing her feet up onto the sofa with her.  
“It’s why you don’t go out on their jobs beyond some heavy lifting if Arthur's busy. Right?” she finally spoke, Galahad only giving a nod in response.

 

_He’d been in his room when he’d gotten the message, he and his brothers would be making a temporary trip to the surface world, only outside the hell mouth into the forests. The more lawful magic of the world were attempting to raid them, as they did on occasion. It’s the first time they’d be allowed up there fully, without the leash of their Sire.  
_ _“I have some pesky mortals to take care of,” he squinted around his room “Yes, get rid of the mortals. Eat them, give them pain, rip them to pieces,” he was vibrating in excitement at the thoughts and feelings, speaking only to himself, as utterly insane as he could possibly be, cackling as his mouth opened and his long tongue curled in anticipation._

_According to their Sire, the humans weapons had changed since an arch demon last walk upon the surface, over 1000 years ago. But it just excited him more. He’d creep about in the dark, hiding in the shadows, the only hint he was coming was when a lawful-magic solider had yelled out, calling open fire upon him, the fire of the bullets flashing into the night. The bullets did nothing to him, did nothing to even remotely slow him down. He’d welcomed it almost, arms wide in an invite to at least try to harm him, they had a better chance with swords._ _He’d launched himself upon the humans, tearing them down and apart with his claws, relishing in the spray of the blood and the screeches of pain as he’d rip into the flesh, swallowing it down, eyes rolling back feeling almost aroused from the feeling of flesh sliding down his throat, blood pouring from his mouth, the crunch of the bones beneath his teeth._  
_The fear and pain, he could taste it, he could feel it tingling over his skin._  
He could taste it in the air. It was maddening.  _He let the dead body drop to the ground as the open wound continued to secrete more blood. Licking his lips with his long tongue his ears perked up to his brother’s Balaan’s laughter and the sound of the crackling of fire in the distance, a short feeling of awe washed on him pleased his brother was having as much fun as he was._ _His ears perked up again at the sound of more boots hurrying towards him, thick footsteps. He could have run, or hid, but it wouldn’t have been nowhere near as exciting as simply digging into the meal, muttering his mad words to himself as he went  
_ _"Little lambs coming to the slaughterhouse”_

_He didn’t understand what had changed. One moment the hunt had been fun, the fear tangible in the air. Then it was not. It’d been late at night. Balaan had secluded himself into his cave, the occasional snap of bones echoing out as he ate. Vephar had settled up a tree, fast asleep having gorged himself stupid on the blood and magic._ _But Seire still felt empty inside. He’d circled around the river several times, pacing, trying to tire himself enough to sleep, to feed off mortal dreams. Had he not been sleeping enough? Not draining enough dreams? It’d left him with so many questions that he spent 2 days chewing on, not really moving from his river. His brothers had noticed and promptly told his sire of the loss of appetite, a race to play favourites as always for the throne. It only added fuel to the fire of rebellion that had been pooling in Galahads stomach as he began to notice things around him. If he was saner in the mind, he’d have been worried if he’d been cursed or awakened, but even now the consuming of flesh and pain had his head, too thick to understand what feelings were._ _He was supposed to stay in camp. Supposed to keep watch, but he didn’t. He’d pulled himself from his pool, careful not to wake either brother, and had begun walking._

_And kept walking._

 

_Looking back, he’d been a shambling mess of a being as he’d wandered his way from the camp. Dried blood from his chin, dribbling down his neck and stomach, staining his white slimy skin, his spine and ribs visible, his eyes were shrunken in his head, his iris a sickening pale grey while the rest jet black, blood shot at the corners, body shaking and rattling with every step, a ghastly shadow in the night. Was it the nerves? Was it just the poor health he was assured was his natural look? 17 years old in human years, but still a towering 7’6, younger than his brothers but the largest height wise._

_He’d killed a human or two on the way, feeding from their flesh unsatisfied with the taste in his mouth, but very much in need of their belongings, money and clothes too valuable to abandon – he’d emptied their phones, sold them for extra cash, and had determined to make his way as far as he could from the hell mouth._ _It’d been the first time he’d ever dropped down small enough to be mistaken for a human, wasted enough magic to make him too healthy. It allowed him to blend in among the crowds. He was free, he was almost relaxed as he walked among them, getting to see their lives for himself._

_He supposed he needed a new name now._

_But what would be fitting?_

 

It’d been the first time he’d thought about how he left in years, tongue heavy in his mouth, curling in discomfort, his skin itching to shift into full form, daring not to at the cost of his new suit. Annie had also gone quiet, watching him for any sign of movement. When none came, she spoke up again.  
“Well. Galahad. I appreciate you being honest with your words” She stood up, sliding the knife she’d hidden up her sleeve back into its holster, rubbing a hand over her face  
“Would they come back for you?” she asked next  
“I don’t know. Vephar and Balaan would be happy, one less brother to worry about. My Sire would be happy, having no weak son to worry about smearing his appearance, however as long as I’m alive I’m still a disgrace to their name. I have no doubts that one day my father will eventually want me killed. But I’ll deal with that day when it comes. Until then, my only concern is that of loving Percival and Cornelius and keeping this library safe.” She nodded at his words, humming quietly.  
“Assuming your given surprise. I’ll take it they don’t know either. I’d tell them, it’s the least they deserve for putting up with you and what they’ll inevitably put up with when your brothers turn up.” Galahad looked away at this, knowing very well that she was right, but too afraid and stubborn to admit to it.  
“At least let them know you’re a Nickar. Cornelius would find it charming to enjoy going skinny dipping with you in a lake some time. I’d like to see you attempt to convince Percival to join you, it’d be hilarious.” She smiled to herself before grumbling under her breath “It’s a miracle the man even showers. He’s a tail and fluffy pair of ears short of being an actual cat sometimes.”  
“I’ll…. consider it.” Came Galahads response, eyes settling on the floor as thoughts swam around in his head.  
“Very well…your dream abilities. Do you feed still using them?” She continued to question  
“I do. I feed off any dream, manipulate them to my will.” He hummed in response  
“You keep them at bay then. Percival’s nightmares” she asked, eyes scanning over him. He nodded in response, a small falter in Annie’s appearance giving him the signal she was pleased with the answer. Happy for her brother.  
“and flesh?” his stomach dropped thinking about it, his silence an answer for Annie.  
“Hmm. So be it. Well, if you ever feel like indulging, I’ve always got corpses that need disposing of.” She patted his back, and with it, he was alone, Annie’s vanishing act too much for even his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
